


Burning Up

by sabbathgoat



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gentle Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, set in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbathgoat/pseuds/sabbathgoat
Summary: It was hotter than hell, his back was hurting, and he had three naked men using him as a goddamn pillow.Mick should have done the logical thing and just gone home, but he didn't.He didn't...
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx, Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Vince Neil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: foursome ahead.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything like this and I'm pretty new to it, so I hope I don't slaughter it! And finally, some Mick and Vince action!

Thirteen years ago, when Mick Mars had a baby boy and a gorgeous wife, he'd never for a hot second think that one day, he would have three grown (yet painfully childish) men naked in his bed. He also would never think he'd take the title of _"Mick Mars: world famous guitarist,"_ either. In 1971, he believed he was destined to lose; he was always almost fucking there, but never quite had what it took. He was born _B.A.D.,_ afterall. He was fearful of the worst- that he would turn out a failure to the music industry, become cripple, get divorced a few times, and end up having three children.

Well; he _did_ make it in the music industry. He was only _half_ a cripple. He had officially been divorced _once_. And he had _six_ fucking children.

_Fuck, he swore his 13 year old son was more mature than his goddamn bandmates. Why, why did he agree to this shit!?_

Motley Crue was his pride and joy- but honestly; Mick really should have known better when Nikki crawled into his bed that night.

He had been staying at the other threes' horrendous apartment, because his gold digging girlfriend finally took it a little too far and shoved him right down the fucking stairs. He had hobbled away with drying tears to the only other home he knew of before he lost his shit and ripped her head right off. He really couldn't afford a prison bail, despite _Shout_ exceeding all their expectations and bringing in more money than they'd ever known.

His back had been on fire for ten hours by the time his band decided to take pity on their guitarist and save their party for another night, allowing him some decent sleep. Mick didn't tell them why he was limping through their door as he stole a bottle of vodka and collapsed like an old man on the couch, but he could see their concerned gazes. _Oh fucking well._ That was his burden to bare, no theirs. He was lucky his band was loyal enough to let him escape to their cum-coated, beer-soaked kingdom to begin with...

Nikki saw Mick that night sitting on the couch with his arms cross upon his chest as usual, with a scowl of pain tugging at the old man's lips.

_"What's wrong, Mickey?"_ He had bent over the back of the couch to whisper in Mick's ear. Mick blushed in embarrassment, trying to lie.

_"Nothing!"_ He groaned as he tried to sit up away from Nikki's face when a hot flash of pain struck his spine.

_"Baby,"_ Nikki had whispered, oh so sweetly. Mick's heart stopped. _What the fuck was **that** name for?_ The bassist didn't even have a single scent of any alcohol on his breath. _"Tell me why you're staying with us. We know you hate it here..."_ He moved closer to press his lips against Mick's thick hair. The guitarist pretended not to notice, because he was hurting too bad to jerk away. He debated lying again, but his bandmate didn't really deserve that, after being so unusually kind.

_"'M-girl pushed me,"_ He whispered with a slur. Nikki was quiet for a moment. Mick could hear him suck in a slow, furious breath through his nose.

_"I'll kill her tomorrow for you."_ His mouth ghosted over Mick's cheek. Mick closed his eyes. He didn't put it past Nikki to do it for real. Usually he'd tell Nikki to knock it off and stop joking about murder, but... he let it slide that time. The thought of his betraying bitch getting what she deserved didn't irk him as much as it usually would have...

Nikki pressed his lips ever so gently to Mick's cheek when his blue eyes had closed.

_"Stop being weird,"_ Mick growled.

"It's not gay to kiss your friends!" Nikki immediately defended himself. He did it again, a little thicker and wetter. If Mick's spine hadn't felt like lava, he would have pushed him away. But he remained with a silent snarl on his lips, gripping his shirt a little tighter. He could feel Nikki stare down at him for a moment.

_"Come to bed,"_ He ordered.

"What bed?"

_"My_ bed."

Mick was going to say no, because Nikki was acting weird, but... he couldn't lay down on their disease ridden couch all night, and sure as hell wasn't having any luck sitting up, so... Fuck it.

He really should have just gotten a hotel that night. _When will he learn?_

Mick had limped after Nikki and made the irrational decision to crawl onto his bed, propping himself up and remaining above the blankets. Nikki had curled up right fucking beside him.

_"Scoot over,"_ Mick whined.

"No. You're upset about something, that shit ain't cool. I love you, old man," Nikki mumbled against his thigh. He started rubbing Mick's knee much too sensually.

Mick really, _really_ should have drawn the line in the sand when Nikki suddenly sat up and kissed him on the lips. Mick's arms had shot out and shoved him away, but Nikki was just grinning like a goddamn cat.

Mick really should have gone the fuck home when he had the nerve let Nikki lean in and do it again, much more tentatively. Nikki stalked back closer like a dog on the hunt, moving slow as not to spook the guitarist again, with that evil smirk on his lips. Mick had kissed him back... because Nikki was so fucking _good_ at it. Mick was taken by his charm just like every girl that fell to their knees at his feet.

That night had started something Mick didn't think he could ever finish.

Nikki had given him the blow job of the fucking century as soon as Mick's lips were puffy and begging for more. Nothing could have prepared Mick for Nikki's tongue prodding his cock in places that Mick didn't even know would feel so _good_. And it was the best fucking thing Mick had ever felt, in his entire goddamn life. He discovered that men could suck dick much better than chicks, and that Nikki liked to use teeth. _And Mick liked it too._ The pain in his back was orgasmed away and that had never worked before, not with _any_ woman in the past.

So, he decided to stay another night, and let Nikki do it again.

And then another, when Nikki was in the shower with him and asked the guitarist if he would stay one more day as he kissed along his neck.

Tommy asked him if he wanted to stay a third the next night, so Mick said yes. Unsurprisingly, Tommy was the one to drag him to his bed that time, and Mick let the younger man suck him fucking _dry_. He didn't want to know how those two got so good at eating cock, so he bit his tongue and gripped the sheets as Tommy ate him up. Mick came a little too quickly, and Tommy was kind enough to lick him clean. That was also the first night Mick ever had the energy to orgasm twice, as Tommy got him hard again just seconds later.

He and Nikki never mentioned it in the morning, and Mick was grateful for that. It was as if when the sun set each night Mick found himself not returning home, they became different people all together... People that made Mick feel the best kind of fireworks in his guts, and for once didn't break any laws while doing so.

Vince was the one to get him laying on his pathetic matress on the seventh night. _And lord above, did he perform just as spectacularly._

"Vinny, use my bed, he deserves more than your mattress," Nikki had spoken to Vince as if Mick wasn't sitting right there next to him on the couch, as Vince stood up and tugged at Mick's arm. The sun had set long ago on his tenth night of living with them. Vince had only grinned and turned to the baffled Mick, then dragged him away to Nikki's room and laid him down.

Vince's mouth felt smaller than Tommy and Nikki's, but Mick loved it just as fucking much. He spent a lot more time sucking on Mick's tip than the other two had, until the guitarist couldn't help a begging whine escaping his throat. He wanted to finally be a polite partner and force himself to stay awake to get Vince off too, but when he looked down at the vocalist after Vince swallowed his load, the blonde had already come too. So he settled for sloppy kisses, tasting himself on those lips, until he was the first to fall asleep.

Mick had finally brought his clothes, guitars, and amps over the next day when he had grown tired of having to burrow Nikki's stuff. He was a small part of disappointed when he saw his bitch at the front door of his home screaming at him, that Nikki hadn't snuck out that night and actually killed her. He ignored his girl's rambled curses as he drug his instruments outside and lugged them to the apartment to store in Nikki's room. He felt they would be the closest thing to safe as they could get in there. Nikki was generous enough to let Mick lock himself away in the room when they partied anyhow, so he was also grateful for that.

Not long after, one bandmate at a time turned into two. Mick was growing a little nervous the first time Nikki let Tommy flop into bed with them, but... Fuck, getting a blow job while having a skilled pair of lips to make out with at the same time was just too good to pass up.

_"Look how cute he is when he comes,"_ Nikki whispered to Tommy the first night both of them worked him to completion. Tommy was grinning down at Mick's face with a little too much love in those brown eyes. Nikki was staring up at him from between his quivering legs, with a thick stream of his cum dripping from his lips. Mick sure as hell didn't feel very cute- he was sweaty, shaking because he had never orgasmed so much in one week, and was pretty sure he looked awkward and old as hell.

He had stuttered something random about suddenly having to piss, and slipped off the bed on unsteady legs to go take a shower.

_Fuck, he should have gone back home..._

He _knew_ he should have.

But one week turned into another. Two weeks turned into one month. And on the 35th day of living with Nikki, Tommy, and Vince, Mick was biting his fucking tongue for not ripping that weed out before it spread.

***

He was laying with Nikki in Nikki's bed as the sun rose, the younger man naked and latched onto his waist with legs spread open on the mattress against the heat of summer.

_"I dunno' how you fuckin' sleep in pants in this hot ass weather, Mick. You're a fuckin' alien,"_ Nikki mumbled against Mick's thigh.

"I've slept in hotter shit than this, pussy." The mumbled insult held no hostility, enticing only a lazy smirk against his clothed hip. He _was_ hot, though. They couldn't afford air conditioning; it had to be at least eighty degrees inside the apartment. Mick was trying to keep his eyes closed, because Nikki's half hard cock so exposed only feet away was still something he was getting used to. Countless nights he had lain next to his naked bassist holding him close, but still couldn't seem to shake that last bit of insecurity. So when Tommy walked in, shimmering with sweat and a raging erection in his boxers, Mick should have had his eyes open to see it

He was too late, as always, and didn't crack open those baby blues until he felt the drummer crawl into bed next to him. Tommy had a wide grin on his face as he laid sprawled out on his side like a dog, his head in Mick's lap.

Mick remained wide eyed, staring up at the ceiling. He could feel the indent of Tommy's ear pressed right against his soft dick. The drummer swallowed and Mick could feel his throat working against his leg. The temperature raised instantly, and Mick started sweating.

_"Tommy, it's hot as fuck, can ya move?"_ Mick mumbled as politely as he could. Tommy instantly rolled over to gaze at Mick with that famous wide grin.

"Then your pants off, silly," He whispered. Mick felt Nikki crack a smile too.

Mick knew what they wanted. What they had been planning all along. His back was hurting as per usual, it was hotter than hell, and his thighs still ached from Nikki's tight grasp the day prior. He sighed and closed his eyes, his way of answering _no_.

"Okay, then get all sweaty baby 'cause I ain't moving!" Tommy giggled and rolled back over. Sure enough, he made quite the pillow out of Mick's legs.

Mick remained stubborn for five minutes until the heat in his chest was more irritating than the heat in his spine.

_"Move,"_ he mumbled as he took a grip on his pants and started working them off. Luckily the two idiots sat up eagerly and let Mick shed his joggers. Nikki then ripped them away from his feet like a damn hyena swiping a meal, and chucked them quickly to the floor before the two instantly reattached to his lower half.

Mick really was an idoiot, he supposed. Because when Vince sauntered in, nursing a beer, bare ass naked, Mick didn't protest as he crawled into bed next to Nikki.

" _Hey old man,"_ he whispered with a wink, setting his drink on the beside table. Mick stared down at him for a minute as the singer laid back on the bed and gave him those puppy eyes. Vince just stared back, as if teasing, _'you know what we want.'_ The blonde pressed his bare ass flush against Nikki's in a lewd way that made Mick's crotch start thudding.

"It's too fucking hot for all of you," He tried to warn. The three grinned with bit lips as Nikki rolled over onto his stomach to look up at him. He ran a hand up Mick's thigh ever so slowly, over his hip, and all the way to slip up under his shirt and feel his soft stomach. His green eyes never looked away from Mick's. Mick swallowed and looked back at the ceiling.

"You know I'd respect your wishes, Mickey, but... _I think you want this,"_ Nikki groped his ribs just as Tommy suddenly pressed a kiss to Mick's dick. The older man jumped as he looked down and saw a raging erection between his own legs, and Tommy carefully sucking the tip through the fabric.

_"Fuck,"_ Mick moaned as he shifted. The amount of pleasure instantly ignited in his pelvis was enough for the heat to be forgotten. Tommy giggled against his dick and sucked another kiss to the tip. Nikki and Vince kept staring at him. Mick started to blush under their intent, aroused gaze, turning his head to face the other way because he knew how weird he probably looked all hot and bothered... The other three looked so _hot_ when they had sex, and Mick just knew he couldn't ever compete with that. He'd never been blessed with such angelic good looks like his bandmates had. Mick tossed an arm over his face to shield what he could of himself, wishing he was as attractive as they were so he'd be worth their while. He was too old to look sexy while he fucked-

A deep growl sounded out as a finger hooked on Mick's jaw at the same time a hand pulled his arm away, and brought his face back around. Mick looked up with red cheeks and embarrassed eyes to see Nikki leaning over him, the tips of his hair tickling Mick's neck.

_"We wanna see you,"_ He whispered to the guitarist. Mick swallowed.

_"You sure about that?"_ He tried joking. His confidence decided that right then would be the perfect moment to take a hot steaming dump. Tommy stopped playing around with his dick as he and Vince looked up at him. Nikki kept gazing down, and Mick knew he was really screwed when he saw that same sparkle in those green eyes that he used to see in his wife's. It made Mick's heart skip a beat as the bassist whispered again to him.

_"You're gorgeous,"_ He breathed. Those skillful fingers started to stroke his jaw.

His wife had called him gorgeous one time. She had been a little tipsy, and Mick was yet again complaining about his red hair, but she had called him _gorgeous_. He couldn't remember the year exactly- it was well before their son was born. Back when she loved him. Athough, Mick painfully thought, she probably never really stopped loving him. He was just too young and too dumb to ever realize what good he had. But never did he think he would be called such a devine title ever again...

"Mickey?" Nikki pulled Mick's head back to reality.

_"Sorry..."_ Mick swallowed. _"Uh... Thank you,"_ He sucked in a breath. His hand found Nikki's arm to gently squeeze it. Nikki grinned and bit his bottom lip, turning to look over at Tommy as the drummer smiled with another kiss to his crotch. Vince pushed past Nikki then to take the seam of Mick's underwear between his fingers.

_"You two are so sappy,"_ he teased. Nikki smirked and playfully shoved him.

"Shut up, he deserves it," Nikki looked over again to massage Mick's clothed chest. "Can I take this off?" He asked with his best beg.

Mick didn't want to say yes, because he knew he would have to sit up and knew his back would give him away.

"Uh, yeah." _Fuck him!_

Nikki wiggled in excitement as he started pulling the hem of his shirt up to stop at Mick's pecs. Mick knew he should have sat up then to let Nikki pull it off, but feared his spine woul seize up in the worst possible moment. So he remained laying flat with a racing heart. Nikki only paused for half a second when Mick didn't move, before effortlessly pulling his shirt out from under him and over Mick's head, throwing it to the floor.

He looked like he wanted to ask Mick if he was okay, so Mick distracted him with a moan as Tommy suddenly placed a love bite on his clothed dick.

_"Easy,"_ Nikki warned at the youngest. Vince laughed as Tommy drug his teeth from the base to the tip, sending shockwaves through Mick's southern regions. Tommy obeyed nonetheless, and eventually moved to let Vince pull his underwear off. Mick hissed as his erection was freed and immediately taken by Tommy's hand. _"Tommy, don't be so selfish. Let Vince have a turn,"_ Nikki spoke just sternly enough. Tommy gave him two slow strokes before Vince pulled his hand away to lean down and kiss the dripping tip of Mick's cock. Nikki simply grinned at the two, then turned back to face Mick and massage his way up to the older man's nipples.

Mick's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned deeply when Nikki rubbed his palms over them, starting to squirm under so much attention.

_"You like this?"_ Nikki bent down to whisper in his ear. Mick cracked his eyes open to see Tommy kicking his boxers away and slowly start playing with his own cock, just as Vince started licking the base of Mick's.

He should have said no. Any logical person would have known to not screw around with their whole band at one time- who were no less notorious for their sexual deviancy...

But fuck, maybe it was the way Vince hummed against the hilt of his dick, or the way Tommy was gazing at him from behind those overgrown bangs, or the way Nikki was kissing his neck... But Mick nodded. Fuck it; he deserved some love from people who actually wanted to give it to him.

_"Yeah,"_ He breathed. Nikki kissed his jaw with a genuine smile.

_"Love you,"_ He whispered into his ear again. It made Mick shiver. Vince took one more long lick up Mick's member before taking the tip between his lips and tonguing at the precum dripping out. Mick moaned again, and Nikki got jealous. Mick was nearly amused at how the bassist sat up and took a fistful of that blonde hair, pulling his head away from Mick's body as he decided Vince's turn had apparently lasted long enough.

_"Stop,"_ He growled to their singer.

"What!?" Vince pouted and pulled his head free. "He _likes_ it," He fought back. Nikki didn't have an answer better than _'sorry, I don't know how to share,'_ so he groaned and wrapped his own hand around Mick's cock.

"Just hand me the stuff," He sniffed through his nose and bent down to have his turn at kissing Mick's tip. His tongue worked much more aggressively in lapping up the fluid, as if trying to wipe Vince's taste clean off. Mick squirmed in the bed, before Tommy finally decided he'd had enough of playing with his own balls and took Nikki's previous spot to kiss Mick's chest.

"You're super cute, old man," He giggled. Mick ran a hand through his wavy hair. Tommy moaned loudly and flopped down to lay his torso over Mick's, twisting the lower half of his body around to spread his legs unnecessarily wide and start slowly jerking himself off again. He kissed Mick's nipple, and Mick moaned again. Tommy's free hand softly rubbed over the other one, until Mick's own hand instinctively shot up and took his wrist, pushing it down harder. Tommy chuckled in his throat through a hot lick to the other, obeying Mick and rubbing him a little stronger.

Mick was distracted with his drummer, so he didn't notice Nikki lathering his hand up with lube until it wrapped around the guitar player's dick. Mick made a noise of confusion and lifted his head to peer over Tommy, watching the bassist coat his cock up with careful fingers.

"W-What's that for?" Mick swallowed as Tommy started teething on his nipple. Nikki turned his head to grin at him past that wild hair.

_"So Vince doesn't eat you."_

"Hey, don't think lube with stop this mouth," Vince teased back. The vocalist crawled up to Mick's face and quickly plant a kiss to his cheek. _"Don't worry 'bout it baby, you'll love it."_ He whispered and kissed his jaw.

Mick couldn't help but worry. He wasn't nearly as flexible, sexual, wild, energetic, and all the above as his bandmates- he hoped they weren't expecting something extreme from him... His heart began to race, and Tommy seemed to notice as the youngest started massaging his chest.

"Shhh, don't freak out, we won't hurt you," He mumbled against Mick's throat. Nikki's hand left his dick as Mick closed his eyes to try and catch his breath. Tommy started licking up his neck, placing gentle kisses here and there, and it helped to sooth the stress coursing through him. The drummer sucked a gentle hickey onto Mick's collar bone until drool was running down into his hair, as if patiently waiting for Mick's heart to clam down. Mick allowed his own hands to come up and start rubbing Tommy in attempt to ground himself; he groped his perfect ass, clawed up his back, and kneaded his shoulders until Tommy was obnoxiously moaning and rolling against his hands. Mick grinned as he did it again. Tommy's skin always felt so nice, and warm, and-

_"Hey baby, let me help you with that."_ Mick opened his eyes as Vince spoke and moved away from them.

What he saw made his heart start testing the waters again.

Nikki was facing them, on his knees with spread legs, and reaching around to shove a finger up his own ass. Mick would have said something, but shock had a good hold of his tongue. He watched on as Tommy turned to look at them too with a wet grin, seeing Vince propmt Nikki into leaning forward until just his front half was resting on the bed. The bass player's perfect ass was up in the air for all to see- and Mick swallowed at the sight.

Nikki's moan when Vince scooted behind him and shoved a finger in his hole was louder than Mick expected. He twitched as Nikki did it again and began rolling back into Vince's hand, gripping the sheets and dropping his head.

_Fuck, blow jobs were one good thing but- going all the damn way!?_ Mick had never done that shit before, not with any of them. _Oh, fuck, he was so screwed;_ if Nikki wanted Mick to fuck him, he would have to say no because his back would never allow that shit! Maybe ten years ago, but now? _Fuck, why did he let it get this far!?_ He shifted on the bed, but was held down by Tommy's weight. The youngest turned around to look at him again, the smile immediately falling from his lips at Mick's obvious, blushing fear.

"Shit, dude, you good?" He reached a hand up to press a gentle palm to Mick's shoulder, sitting up off of him. Mick immediately sat up against the headboard, grunting at the pain in his back. He looked from Nikki's begging form and Vince's fingers inside him, down to his own lathered up cock. "Nikki!" Tommy snapped at the bassist, causing both him, Vince, and Mick to flinch. The drummer still had two hands on Mick's upper waist as if he feared the older man would take off.

_"Fuck,"_ Nikki instantly sat up when he saw Mick, Vince's hand retracting, and scooted over to Mick's side. _"I'm sorry baby, didn't mean to freak you out,"_ He took in a slow breath, prompting Mick to follow along. Mick realized he was quivering like a fucking child, barely sucking air in. He forced a deep inhale as he wiped the damp bangs out of his face.

"Uh, I just-" He tried to explain but was left with nothing. _God, he was such a disappointment!_ Nikki frowned down at him and brought his clean hand up to cup his soft cheek.

_"Mickey, it's okay."_ He whispered softer than ever. Tommy took hold of one of Mick's shaking hands. Vince luckily knew when one was just one too many, and laid down behind Nikki, keeping his distance as he watched on with worry. Tommy sat back too, albeit holding the guitarist's hand, and frowned with unease as Mick started panting.

_"I-I didn't mean to-"_ He tried to squeeze out, but everything was suddenly a little too fucking overbearing. He could see the disappoint in his bandmates' eyes, how _worried_ they were, how fucking _sad_ he made them because he ruined the moment-

_Why, WHY did he ever move in with them!?_

"Mickey, look at me baby," Nikki pressed a gentle finger under Mick's chin. The guitarist forced himself to look into those green eyes. _"What's wrong?"_ He whispered as if Tommy and Vince couldn't hear them.

"Uh, I just... _Fuck,_ I'm sorry, _I wasn't ready,"_ Mick had to wipe at an eye despite no tears actually escaping. Nikki frowned down at him and Mick hated that terribly sad look on his face.

_"Oh, I'm sorry baby, fuck,"_ He hissed. Tommy started rubbing his thumb over Mick's fingers. _"We didn't mean to overload you, it's okay. We ain't mad,"_ He whispered as if he could read Mick's mind and just knew all those wicked worries running through him.

Mick allowed himself be calmed down under two pairs of soothing hands for the next minute. Nikki leaned forward to take his time kissing his cheek, his jaw, down to his collar bones, then back up to nose at his ear until Mick couldn't help but crack a shy grin. Tommy lifted his hand to kiss over each of his knuckles, then joined Nikki in kissing Mick's neck as he shoved his head in the tight space right next to the bassist. The older man moaned softly as Nikki peppered kisses over his temple and Tommy went to town on his throat.

"Man, I want some of this too!" Vince protested and shoved his way in to press his mouth softly against Mick's stomach. Mick smiled wider. He never knew the singer could be so... _gentle._ It made him all sorts of giddy inside as Vince was so sweet with his skin.

_"Hey,"_ Nikki whispered when he pulled away, and cupped Mick's jaw with stroking fingers. "You wanna watch us first? See what we were gonna do?" He rubbed his thumb under Mick's eye.

Mick nodded slowly and forced a more placid look on his face again. He wasn't too thrilled about the chilled lube running down his cock and over his balls, but kept quiet as Nikki kissed him once more and scooted back. Nikki looked between Tommy and Vince.

_"I'll wait,"_ Vince grinned as he massaged Mick's hips. Tommy giggled and crawled over Mick to jump between Nikki's legs. The bassist returned the soft laugh and sat back against the bed board as far from Mick as he could. He picked up the forgotten bottle from the corner of the bed, and dumped a good amount of lube over his own erection.

_"You know I don't like that much,"_ Tommy mumbled.

"Shut up, this is for _Mick_ , not you," Nikki chuckled as his hand worked to coat himself. Once his dick was a glorious shiny mess, he spread his legs out in front of himself. Tommy waisted not another second before climbing onto his lap and sitting with his dick flush agaisnt Nikki's. The drummer moaned loudly as Nikki's wet hand immediately reached around and prodded at the younger man's ass. Tommy moaned again as he buckled his hips back and let Nikki easily slide a finger in. _"You're so loud,"_ Nikki smiled as he started working it in and out.

Vince observed them with envious hips rocking into the bed, and then looked up at Mick. He grinned when he saw the guitarist watching the two with a magnificent blush on his face, lips hanging ajar, hands gripping the sheets.

Mick swallowed when he started drooling, just as Nikki slid another finger in.

_"Gimme more!"_ Tommy whined like a puppy.

_"Stop,_ I said this is for _Mick_. I know you're a slut but you gotta be _gentle_ this time," Nikki craned his neck to stare up at Tommy as the drummer gripped the headboard on either side of the bass player's head. He simply grinned as he complied. Nikki eventually added a third finger, and Mick's heart began racing until his dick could feel the beating. In and out his hand went, and up and down the other on Tommy's thin thigh. His fingertips dug into the tan flesh until they left white marks behind. Mick wondered how much it would hurt his old bones if Nikki did that to him...

Nikki finally pulled his hand back and scooted down just an inch, taking a firm hold with two hands on Tommy's thighs. The drummer wiggled in excitement and lurched forward to sit right on Nikki's cock, but the bassist held him in place with his strong grip and warning growl. Tommy whined again like a wild animal as he was forced to wait.

_"Slow, Tommy."_ Nikki warned. Tommy took a moment, but allowed himself to be lowered down onto Nikki's member. Mick felt dizzy with arousal as he watched that cock slide right in, and Tommy sank to the root with a shuddered breath. _"Mmmpfh, fuck,"_ Nikki grunted as Tommy started slowly rocking back and forth. _"So good, T-Bone, been too long since we done this!"_

Tommy giggled at the praise as his hips started to rise and fall.

Mick's eyes were glued in place watching Tommy ride Nikki as slow as his body would allow, with the help of Nikki's bruising grip on that lithe waist. Up and down the drummer moved, moaning all sorts of beautiful sounds as his hips buckled. He was clearly trying to keep the pace steady, but seeming to fail as Nikki kept having to grunt and tighten the grip on him. Tommy tossed his head back as Nikki finally allowed a hand to stray and run up the drummer's perfect chest, fingers open and teasing a nipple. Mick felt his own skin tingle as he watched Nikki worship the youngest so affectionately.

Nikki met Mick's gaze just as the guitarist looked over to catch a glimpse at his face.

The gorgeous arousal blown in those green eyes was enough to strike a whimper from the older man. Mick bit his tongue at the smirking grin Nikki gave him, the bassist then allowing Tommy to move a little faster as the hand on his hip loosened its grip. And just seconds after that, when Vince started massaging Mick's ribs, he let him move faster. And again, until Tommy was riding Nikki hard enough to shake the bed and make a beat of the headboard hitting the wall. Mick thought his core must be over a hundred degrees by now, as he watched Tommy moan in the most obscure ways bouncing up and down on Nikki's cock. Nikki looked back up at him as he moved the hand from Tommy's chest to grip the drummer's throat- not hard enough to choke him but stern enough to silence the loudness rising from his mouth. Tommy grinned with a laugh as Nikki stroked up to hold his jaw, and smiled into the kiss Nikki gave him when the bassist pulled his face down to meet those lips.

Mick moaned softly again as he wondered what a hand on his neck would feel like... He'd never done anything too spectacular with his wife or girlfriends before, because he was always scared of his back giving away what a freak he was. He really wished he had the courage to ask Nikki to do it for him too...

Vince took the moment of distraction to reach a hand down and palm at Mick's balls, but the guitarist decided he didn't like that very much. He opened his legs to gently pull Vince's hand away with a soft look in his eyes. Nikki had done that to him once before, maybe a week ago, and _fuck_ did it feel good then. But Mick thought he must need to be in a weird mood for it, because at the moment he didn't want _anything_ touching him... Or maybe it was the uncomfortable coating of lube still lathered upon his most sensitive skin.

He wanted to ask Vince if it was possible to go without it, but he was way too new at this and assumed the answer should be _no fucking way_. Vince luckily wasn't mad as Mick re-guided his hand to knead his gut again, and the blonde simply giggled as he kissed the soft, wet hair surrounding Mick's cock. That felt _much_ more nice, Mick mused as he shifted under the touches. Vince licked at the hair as he pet his waist, and Mick growled to himself because he suddenly felt rather fucking _fat_ around the gut as he did so. Vince gripped the soft skin around his midsection nonetheless, and moaned as he pushed and rubbed Mick's soft stomach.

Tommy ended all pestering thoughts of insecurity, however, as his body violently buckled and his movements grew more rapid and uneven. Nikki chuckled with devilish undertones as he guided Tommy's waist to try and keep him steady, and Mick knew Tommy was chasing sweet release. The drummer cursed and moaned under his panting breath as he rattled the bed with his harsh humping, legs clenching around Nikki's to anchor himself.

_"Come on T-Bone, you fucking animal,"_ Nikki grunted as his head tossed back too, moaning loudly. Mick was now squirming more under Vince's weight, and suddenly noticed that the singer was humping his damn cock against Mick's bare leg. The guitarist would have kicked him off, but was much too distracted when Tommy came with a broken scream.

His body shook in violent quivers as Nikki bruised his hips with such a strong grip to keep him from falling right off the bed. Tommy's grip on the headboard was lost as his hands shot down to claw desperately at Nikki's chest. He moaned loudly again as another wave of ecstasy exploded through him, his cum unloading all over Nikki's stomach. He bounced around unevenly on Nikki's dick with struggling breath, and Mick wondered if he was trying to hit a certain spot at the odd angle he was repeatedly going down at. Mick didn't know much about gay sex; he was _just_ old enough to have missed out on all that shit in the magazines, but he was pretty sure Tommy was moving like that for a _reason_.

Finally, after too many hot seconds, Tommy's dick quit twitching and the seed stopped spilling. The drummer sucked in a wet breath and his rocking hips came to a quivering stop. It took another moment until he could properly breathe, and another after that until Nikki could pull him off his dick. A hugely thick line of something sticky and wet stretched out between Tommy's ass and Nikkis twitching cock as the bassist carefully rolled the younger over to lay on the bed. Tommy moaned again through one last shiver as he aggressively palmed at his softening cock.

Mick mentally punched himself, because he thought that Tommy kinda orgasmed like a _girl_. It was a little rude of him to think such things, but _fuck_... It was also pretty fucking _sexy._

"Tommy you come so fucking loud, I didn't even hear Nikki finish!" Vince suddenly spoke up with a laugh. Nikki grinned too, and Tommy curled sideways to giggle through a lazy, proud grin.

Mick then realized it: the thick line of fluid that came out of Tommy's ass along with Nikki's dick, was _Nikki's_ _cum_. Mick hadn't heard him climax over Tommy's noise either. He grinned.

Nikki massaged Tommy's hips until the drummer was breathing properly and laying still as dead weight on the mattress. He then clumsily crawled over him, making a good show of wiping his dripping dick off on Tommy's thigh along the way, to continue on overtop Vince. The singer growled lowly as Nikki gripped his perfect ass and straddled the blonde's legs for a moment, and Mick had to hide his flinch when Nikki suddenly gave it a painful slap. It was loud and nearly echoed in the room, but seemed to fire Vince's engine up as the singer clenched his fists and lurched forward. He groaned loudly and sat up as soon as Nikki was off him and the bassist was straddling Mick's calves instead. Mick bit his lip when another decently sized string of leftover cum dripped onto his leg from Nikki's half hard dick.

"Now, baby, Vince is a fucking _animal_ and goes _way_ too rough, so I'm gonna have to guide him too. He's gonna do to you, what Tommy did to me. If that's okay with you, Mickey..." Nikki spoke softly as Vince sat up on his knees. Tommy reached a lazy hand out to playfully poke around at Vince's balls, and Mick watched with slight amusement as the blonde smacked his hand away. Then Mick looked back up into Nikki's caring gaze. Those green eyes were intent with seriousness, and full of unending love.

Mick knew he could trust his friend. His bandmate. His _lover_. Nikki reached a hand down to massage Mick's knees, and the gesture was enough for Mick to suck in a steady breath. He nodded slowly.

Nikki smiled wider, and all he had to do was look to Vince before the vocalist moved to sit on Mick's thighs. He was planted just behind Mick's erect cock; the tip of Vince's kept poking the tip of his, and it made Mick twitch every time.

Mick suddenly felt all the worry bugging in his brain begin to fizzle away like the foam on a fresh beer. Vince smiled down at him, and Mick watched as Nikki scooted up to sit right behind him. He peered over Vince's shoulder and reached a hand around the blonde to gently stroke up and down Mick's neglected dick, and Mick was left gripping the sheets and biting his lip as he watched. Nikki pumped him too slow to get any real pleasure out of it twice, until his fingers were nice and slick.

_"Vinny,"_ Nikki cooed quietly. Vince obeyed and leaned forward to plant two hands on the pillows next to Mick's chest. His ass automatically buckled upwards.

Nikki didn't look down at him as he worked a finger much too easily in; he just stared at Mick with his now clear view of those beautiful blue eyes. Mick felt heat burn across his face as Nikki looked at him. The bassist had such a calm, loving emotion drowning in those green eyes. It made Mick's stomach flip- or maybe that was just Vince's cock teasing his wet tip again as the singer rolled his hips in the air.

_"You're so beautiful, Mick,"_ Nikki whispered. Mick wasn't expecting the praise, and immediately flinched with arousal. In and out Nikki's hand went, just like it had for Tommy. Mick inwardly wondered if he probably should have washed it before switching men, but forgot about it just as fast. _"You're so sexy,"_ Nikki kept going with moans. He slipped a second finger in and Vince giggled against Mick's chest. The guitarist could only tighten his grip on the sheets. "You look so _hot_ when you're horny. Your hair all tangled, spread out and so dark, _fuck I love it._ I know you don't think so, but you're so goddamn _attractive_. The curve of your fucking hips, your soft skin, your beautiful eyes, and your goddamn face that I'm always _dreaming_ about," Nikki had to suck in a breath as a third digit went in. Tommy moaned in jealously, and Mick could see him from the corner of his eye start to palm himself again.

But he didn't look at Tommy. He also didn't look at Vince between them. His eyes were glued to Nikki's- he was looking for some glimmer or hint of _lies, lies, more lies_ he was telling because _no one_ thought Mick was pretty. But he saw nothing but burning truth and undying affection. It made Mick's heart test it's limits. He swallowed as his body squirmed under their weight again. Nikki grinned down at him, and rolled his own hips overtop Mick's legs.

_"I'm gonna make you believe it too. I'm gonna give you whatever you need to realize how perfect you are,"_ He moaned.

_"Nikkiiiiiiii,"_ Vince whined. He was pushing back into all four of Nikki's fingers when Mick blinked and looked down at him. Nikki giggled and Mick instantly worried that everything he'd said was just a joke to keep his attention off Vince...

Nikki saw his small smile fade away, and immediately stopped his work.

"Fucker!" Vince cried out and tried to shove his ass up but was held down with Nikki's other hand.

_"I mean it,_ _Mick._ _I love you._ _I love you more than anyone else ever fucking will."_ He leaned forward over Vince's rear end to press his his forehead against Mick's. He stared into his blue eyes. Mick thought that what he said probably sounded like something an abusive boyfriend would say, but he knew Nikki meant nothing but love from it. _Nikki was still new to love, after all._ He finally let himself smile and be the first one to press a quick kiss to his lips.

_"I love you too,"_ He bravely whispered.

Nikki was satisfied, and smirked as he kissed Mick's nose before leaning back again. He rammed his fingers hard into Vince's ass three times before pulling them out. Vince groaned loudly and forced himself to sit up off of Mick's chest. He rolled his hips forward to try and get some friction on Mick's cock with his own.

"You ready?" Nikki looked at Mick.

"Fuck yeah!" Vince whined and sat high on his knees.

"Not _you_ , fuck head!" Nikki grinned at Vince and dug a finger between his ribs. Vince thrashed around and laughed loudly, as Nikki griped his tan waist with both hands and looked back at Mick. _"Mick?"_ He whispered, and rested his chin on Vince's shoulder. Vince leaned back against him and dropped his head back slightly to nuzzle against Nikki's. Both of Nikki's hands stroked up his body to grope Vince's chest, where the blonde's came up as well to hold them there and thread their fingers together.

Mick looked at Nikki, who was looking back at him. Then he looked at Vince, who had his eyes closed and was probably dreaming about riding Mick. And he then looked down at Tommy, who was still laying on his side staring up at Vince, waiting for the show.

Mick nodded and met Nikki's eyes again. The bassist grinned his perfect smirk and sat up off of Vince.

"I don't need help, I can go slow," Vince smiled as he looked at Mick and got ready.

"No you won't!" Nikki gentley bit his shoulder and earned a soft hiss of pain. He looked over at Mick again. "You should see him and Tommy go at each other. It's like two rabbits fucking after a bag of blow." A three of them laughed at that, and Mick couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, it's still fine ass sex!" Vince defined himself. He reached one hand forward to hold Mick's hip, and the other behind him to latch on to Nikki's waist as well. Mick remembered what Nikki did with Tommy, and forced his hands up to timidly hold Vince's sides. Nikki moaned as he gripped Vince's waist in what Mick thought was a much too tight grasp- his fingernails were digging into the man's skin. But Vince acted as if he couldn't even feel it; he simply smiled and let Nikki finally start to lower him onto Mick.

Mick held his breath and forced back that last wave of fear as Vince grew closer.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

_No, it **definitely** was a bad idea._

_The logical thing to do would be to stop everything and leave._

_He was a grown man, and his bandmates were decently younger than him._

_He probably wasn't even big enough to even feel good and-_

Vince sunk down on his cock and Mick's world fucking stopped. The heat suddenly engulfing him was hot enough to burn the fuses in his brain. His mouth hung open and his whole body clenched as Vince moaned loudly, sitting lower until his ass was pressed flush against Mick's pelvis.

Vince clearly wanted to move- he was so tense Mick didn't even think he was breathing. _But fuck, neither was he!_ Nikki held the blonde firmly in place to give Mick a second to adjust. And _damn_ did Mick need to- it took four seconds for his brain to jumpstart again, and he gentley lifted up on Vince's torso. Nikki obeyed and pulled up to allow Vince to rise as slowly as he fell. The vocalist groaned again, hand gripping Mick's waist even tighter and kneading his pale skin.

Nikki chuckled through the strain it took to keep Vince still. He made the singer wait when just the tip was inside his hole, because it looked like Mick was about to pass out. When the guitarist swallowed and caught some of his breath, Nikki let Vince fall ever so slightly faster. They could all see Tommy sit up on the other side of the bed as things got interesting.

_"Easy, fucker,"_ Nikki growled into Vince's wild hair as the vocalist used those strong pipes of his and cried out in begging frustration. Mick was unbelievably grateful for Nikki behind him guiding Vince, because holy _shit_ was his dick on _fire_.

He guided Vince up and down at the slow pace for another four thrusts.

_"Mickey ain't ever been inside a man before, alright?"_ Nikki warned quietly. Vince nodded the best he could. _"You're lucky I'm even letting your slutty ass be his first. I'm not fucking this up for him."_

Mick swallowed at such gentle hostility. Nikki wasn't mad, but none of them could believe his words weren't serious. Mick especially knew what a bite he wasn't afraid to give; and it seemed Vince did too, because that was the last he protested.

_Up and down._

_Up and down._

Nikki kept his promise and held Vince's hips steady. He was panting with the other three, looking down to watch Vince's ass swallow up Mick's cock. Mick began moaning just a minute after the others started, when Nikki allowed the blonde to start bouncing a little faster. He gasped and shuddered and kicked his legs around between Nikki's; _fuck, he hadn't felt this good in so damn long!_

Nikki guided Vince to move faster, which still wasn't even half the speed of what Tommy was doing. Mick wondered if Nikki would be as lenient with Tommy if the drummer was the one riding Mick...

_Mick wanted to find that out later._

He groaned and felt his pelvis burn hotter and hotter, until Nikki was letting Vince move even fucking faster. A normal pace now, like something Mick would do to a girl. He tried to push back up into Vince's entrance like he'd seen Nikki do, but couldn't fight the weight of the bassist on his legs.

_Fuck, Vince felt so much better than any pussy he'd ever let ride him before!_ Women were so _different_ compared to him. Not bad, just... _different_. Different was all Mick could process, as he felt Vince's most private insides flex around him. After what felt like endless minutes of teetering climax, Nikki suddenly angled Vince's hips a little forward, then a little to the side. Mick then realized that _holy shit- he was chasing that same thing Tommy was!_

_What the fuck was it? And how the fuck did he know where it was inside Vince? Was it a certain angle that felt great for everyone!? Fuck, he wished he knew!_

Whatever it was- he knew Nikki had finally found it. Vince went down on him at a little different angle, and fucking _screamed_. Mick wasn't prepared for the outburst and jumped slightly along with his and Vince's cocks at the sound. Vince immediately tried riding him as fast as possible, and Nikki was forced to shoot a hand up and grip his shoulder.

Vince was begging for something, saying things like _'right there, right there, right there, Mick!'_ Over and over. Mick stared at the man in awe as Vince looked like he was crying of joy, rolling his hips around and humping him hard against Nikki's grasp.

_"F-Fuck, 'M close!"_ Vince cried out. Mick could hear Tommy giggle beside them. The fire in Mick's head and waist combusted out of control, until sweat was beading on his temples.

Nikki loosened his grip for the final time, allowing Vince to go as fast as he pleased. He rolled, rocked, and bounced up and down on Mick until the guitarist felt his climax start banging on the door. His hips began screaming along with their singer as Vince pounded down on him full force, and all Mick could do was scratch at the man's sides and cry out with him.

_"Vince, I-I'm-"_ It was all he could get out before he lost himself and came inside his bandmate. His orgasm racked his frame, and Mick cried out louder than ever as he felt his speed explode inside Vince. Vince clearly felt it too, because just a second later he was coming with him. He was much louder than the guitarist and sounded _way_ more pleasing as he fucked himself empty on Mick's dick. Vince's hot load emptied itself all over Mick's waist and his stomach as his cock twitched with the force. Mick looked down as soon as his own aching muscles began to relax again, and saw his white cum leak back out of Vince with the movements.

Mick couldn't stand how much he loved it. He'd been cummed on before my his other two bandmates; back when Mick decided to learn how to give blow jobs, he had managed to pull away just as Nikki and Tommy would climax and come all over his neck and chest. Mick never admitted it out loud, but it was a weird thing that just might be his favorite fucking part about having sex with them.

Vince finally slowed down until his body rolled to a stop. He sucked in a breath, and rocked on Mick slowly once. Sweat coated both their skins and dampened the strings of hair plastered on their necks. Mick reached up to brush Vince's blonde, wet locks from his panting face, and earned a quick kiss to his palm from the man as he did so.

_"Damn, you're fucking **good** at this, Mick!"_ Vince beamed at him. Mick smiled the best he could in return. Although he didn't feel like he did a very good job- it sort of felt to him like he just sat there, all old and inexperienced, and let Vince do all the work. All Mick had done was get hard, cry like a baby because Vince's ass was _spectacular_ when it was riding him, and then come all up inside his singer.

Nikki giggled again, and Mick remembered that heavy weight on his quivering legs was still his bassist.

"Okay _move_ , nasty fucker," Nikki laughed quietly as he gently pulled Vince up and off Mick's member. Mick blushed hotter than ever as he looked down and saw the rest of his load pour from Vince's loose hole, and drip back onto his half hard cock.

As soon as Vince caught his breath again, Nikki shoved him to lay next to Tommy. It was a little harsh, and Mick flinched when Vince hit the bed with a grunt. The drummer immediately latched his arms around him as soon as Vince hit the mattress, and Mick was stunned when the two began a heated make out session as if nothing had even happened. They acted like starved dogs getting one piece of meat to share- they devoured each other's mouths, and Tommy's hand quickly reached around to shove his long fingers into Vince's abused hole. The singer moaned loudly against his lips and buckled back against the hand with no rhythm or order, and Tommy looked like he was trying to swallow Vince's tongue whole.

"Those two dumbasses are so fucking stupid," Nikki giggled, and Mick looked forward again to see him stalk up his body to sit beside him. Mick swallowed and shifted to sit up a little, looking down at his filthy, softening cock and wondering what to do next. Tommy was finger fucking Vince into another goddamn orgasm, and Vince was loving it, judging by the insane dry humping he was doing on Tommy's thigh. _"Can't leave them alone for one damn night,"_ Nikki mumbled and began to massage Mick's thigh with a hand. Mick was grateful for the grounding affection kneaded into his sore muscles. "Don't worry about me shoving him, by the way. I saw your look... _You're too sweet for this world, all worried about it and him,"_ He leaned forward and hummed into a kiss on Mick's soft lips.

Mick _had_ worried about it, and blushed for it being so obvious. Nikki nibbled at his jaw next, and Mick had to force back his giggle at the sensation.

_"He likes it rough,"_ Nikki continued. "I was actually being _gentle_ on him, according to _his_ standards. That's why he's acting like a dirty fucking dog over there with Tommy now," Nikki giggled again as he pulled away and stroked Mick's cheek with his other hand. He looked into Mick's eyes, and the guitarist blinked dumbfounded back at him.

_"I liked it..."_ Mick whispered over Tommy's muffled moaning. Nikki cracked a wide grin at him. He stole a glance at Mick's lips before leaning forward and kissing him ever so gently once more, working into a firm hold on bottom him. Mick kissed him back, and brought a hand up to hold the bass player's cheek in return. Nikki whined softly in approval, kissing him a little harder. Mick was most definitely spent for the night, and pulled away quickly to look between Nikki's legs, just in case the bassist was expecting something again.

Luckily, Nikkis was as flaccid as he was.

"Come on, let's clean you up. You don't strike me as the type to like sleeping in cum. And I _sure as hell_ don't wanna lick you clean this time," Nikki nuzzled against Mick's jaw again and earned a gorgeous laugh from the guitarist. Mick really didn't want to look over and see what Vince and Tommy were up to, judging by the current swaying of the bed and odd groans coming from their direction.

Mick gladly let Nikki pull him up off the bed, hiding the pain his spine felt at moving after so long, and wrapped his naked form in his arms. He hugged Nikki close, and Nikki grinned in surprise as he hugged him back.

_"I love you,"_ Mick whispered into his ear. He nuzzled that black mane of hair as he found Nikki's ear and kissed it softly.

_"Aww, Mickey..._ " Nikki breathed and kissed his head back. _"I love you too, old man. Probably the **most** ,"_ He admitted with a smirk. Mick couldn't help but chuckle at that too.

He decided along the way out of the room- as he tried not to pay attention to Tommy currently bending Vince over the side of the bed and going to town on his ass- that he'd like to do that shit again.

"Hey, Nikki?" Mick shyly asked as they stepped out of the room and Nikki shut the door. It did little to muffle the loud noises coming from the other half of their band.

_"Hmm?"_ Nikki grinned and bent down to kiss his nose again.

_"Next time, can you try that uh... throat thing with me too?"_ He mumbled against Nikki's collar bone.

_"Fuck yeah old man! Anything for you, baby,"_ Nikki grinned widely and kissed his head. Mick was grateful _(and so goddamn in love with Nikki)_ for the bassist understanding and not making him explain any further.

_Yeah. Definitely something Mick wanted to do again._


End file.
